


call me your love tonight

by The Library (peachnectar)



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: First Kiss, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, OT4, Realizations of Love, autistic darryl wilson, autistic glenn close, autistic henry oak, autistic ron stampler, carol can eat my entire ass, genderfluid glenn close, healing time yall, lots of emotions in this one lads, trans henry oak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachnectar/pseuds/The%20Library
Summary: in which henry makes flower crowns while the rest of the dads doze, at least until darryl comes to terms with some of the more painful truths of his life. but it's okay because henry is here to help him through the pain





	call me your love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> yall i gave myself an emotional headache over this so please appreciate it sdfghjkl it's just a bunch of fluff. christian french owns my whole ass heart right now he makes such good music, so this is titled after his song call me your love tonight which is amazing!

Darryl couldn’t help but feel some vague sense of alarm at the lack of urgency he was feeling. They’d traveled as far as they could until everyone’s stress seemed to deteriorate the mood. When Glenn snapped at Ron harshly Darryl decided to stop the car so everyone could get some rest, seeing the way Ron went quiet with shaking hands. They got a room at an inn at the edge of a small town, something meant to be passed through, and cleaned up finally. Showered and with food in them everyone seemed to be doing a lot better, attested by the way they were all laid in a nearby field relaxing and watching the sunset. Darryl dozed, blinking lazily at the darkening sky with no real awareness as Henry hummed quietly next to him. He glanced over when he saw movement and watched as Henry gently plucked flowers from the field around them and wove them together into a crown. Henry glanced at him but otherwise focused on twisting the flowers together, fingers moving perhaps a bit too slow to look entirely fluid but fast enough that Darryl knew that Henry was well versed in this. Darryl blinked slow, the comfortable daze of still warm grass soft underneath him and plunging him into a stupor so nice that he nearly didn’t notice when Henry leaned over him. Darryl blinked a few times and peered up into Henry’s beaming face, furrowing his brow as something touched his head.

“Here.”

Henry murmured, voice quiet and soft as he adjusted the flower crown on Darryl’s hair. Darryl’s gaze flickered to where Glenn and Ron seemed content, both curled up together and napping in the rapidly fading light. Something sparked in his belly, the back of his throat aching with something he refused to put a name to. He clenched his jaw tight and glanced back at Henry, but the moment had passed and Henry was back to twisting flowers together in another crown. Darryl closed his eyes against the onslaught of feelings he was experiencing just looking at Henry. His ribcage ached with yearning and something was trying to claw its way up through his chest and throat the same way it used to back in high school when he found himself looking at other boys just a bit too long. Refusing to think about it Darryl fished his phone out of his pocket, muttering about calling Carol to check-in. A hollowness emptied in his spine thinking about her but he needed to do his duty as the loyal loving husband. He stared at his phone a moment too long, surprised when deft fingers pried it out of his hand.

“Henry-”

“Not tonight. Just relax. You deserve it, Darryl.”

Henry shifted closer and Darryl found his head resting in Henry’s lap, fingers combing through his hair with a gentleness he hadn’t felt in a while. Momentarily frozen he simply felt, experienced the sensation as Henry started to softly vocalize above him, melting into an idle tune that was easy to get lost in. Darryl slowly relaxed inch by inch and blinked blearily at the sky, ignoring his own sniffling and the way his ears prickled with embarrassed heat. He ran his tongue over his teeth before trying to dissipate the imaginary tension he felt.

“How uh…..how’d you meet Mercedes?”

Henry paused, tilting his head before resuming his hand motions. His lips twitched and he glanced down at Darryl with a small smile before Darryl averted his gaze, too vulnerable in this position to maintain eye contact for long.

“I could give you the real story or the one we tell people, preference?”

Darryl’s brows shot up toward his hairline and he hummed with interest. Henry took that as an affirmative and nodded.

“We met while seed bombing a golf course.”

“What’s seed bombing?”

Henry stretched out a leg in front of him and chuckled low. Darryl tried to pretend the sound didn’t make his breath catch in his chest, and both men ignored the fact that they both heard it.

“It’s an environmentalist activist thing. You form seeds into these big dirt balls - typically ones that are hard to get rid of and are also native to where the course is - and you throw them at wasteful spaces like golf courses so people can’t use them anymore. We met while seed bombing one, friends of friends you know? We were both angry kids back then, in her case closeted and in mine not respected. Bit of a dark time, but we moved on and we grew and we started as friends. Took a while, but eventually, we realized that what we had was something worth keeping. It’s a great feeling when you marry your best friend, not a lot of people get to do it.”

Henry sounded thoughtful and Darryl’s heart throbbed painfully in his chest, uncomfortably tight like a weight pressing down on him.

“Oh.”

It was strangled and Darryl winced because Henry’s gaze darted to his face. Darryl refused to make eye contact and eventually just sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and looking toward Glenn and Ron asleep a few feet away.

“We should wake them up and head back to the i-”

Darryl fell quiet when Henry scooted closer and gently cupped his face. He stared at the grass between them, blinking hard and ignoring the ache on his tongue.

“I didn’t mean to imply anything…”

Henry’s voice was gentle as he brushed his thumb back and forth over Darryl’s cheekbone.

“Nah it’s. Nah. I just.”

Darryl’s shoulders hunched and he wiped his nose, eyes glassy.

“I married my best friend too…”

Henry’s thumb paused and Darryl clenched his teeth down on his tongue, the mental tirade already berating himself for such a stupid comment. Henry’s hands stilled and he tilted Darryl’s face up, gently wiping a tear from his face that had escaped.

“Can I kiss you?”

Darryl’s pulse thundered in his ears gazing at the soft look on Henry’s face and the way his gaze seemed to flicker to his lips. Darryl swallowed hard and he watched with both shame and elation as Henry tracked the movement of his throat. Heat flooded his face as he averted his gaze, expecting Henry to go for it. When he didn’t, he glanced back and Henry was watching him.

“I need an answer, Darryl.”

Something loosened in Darryl’s chest as he sucked in a breath and nodded just slightly. Henry leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Darryl’s and Darryl nearly forgot how to breathe. Every ounce of tension drained from Darryl’s body as he kissed Henry back, attempting to unconsciously follow his lips as Henry pulled away. Darryl twitched as Henry chuckled, starting to frown before Henry dove back in to press a series of soft kisses on his lips and face. Henry wiped a few more tears from Darryl’s face and didn’t comment on the hitching of his breaths or the shaking of his hands as they held each other against the backdrop of the sun finally dipping below the horizon. After a few minutes, Darryl rested his head against Henry’s shoulder and took a moment to collect himself. The two stood quietly, gently shaking Glenn and Ron awake to go back to the inn. Ron complained briefly as Henry hoisted him up to carry him back considering how uncoordinated he could be at the best of times and Glenn stretched, taking a moment to yawn and blink themself back into consciousness. Glenn’s gaze flickered between Henry and Darryl, hiding a smile behind their hand at the lovestruck puppy looks Darryl was sending Henry’s way. Glenn slid up to Darryl’s side seeking heat and comfort and held his hand gently in their own, briefly startling Darryl until he finally relaxed and led a sleepy Glenn after Henry and Ron in the direction of the inn. The beds were pushed together that night with Darryl surrounded, for the first time in a long time, by people who loved him.

Darryl’s phone lay forgotten and cold inside Henry’s pants pocket on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what's really sexy? asking for consent before doing literally anything. broke: assuming woke: asking for clarification


End file.
